Dzień w Spa/scenariusz
Fretka ze Stefą wybierają się do Spa. W tym czasie Fineasz i Ferb budują własne Spa w ogródku. Fretka i Stefa zostają zatrzymane przez Jeremiasza, który idzie budować dom na cele charytatywne. Dziewczyna, chcąc zaimponować chłopakowi, idzie razem z nim, co nie podoba się jej przyjaciółce, Stefie, jednak godzi się z nią pójść. Tymczasem Dundersztyc znajduje i przygarnia małego kotka. Nazywa go Pan Puszek Spodniuszek, gdyż zwierzak wygląda, jakby nosił spodnie. Kotek powoduje w jego domu wiele szkód i jest sprawcą niemałego zamieszania. Dzień w Spa (Fineasz i Ferb siedzią w ogródku, gdy nagle sceneria przenosi się do salonu, z którego słychać podekscytowane Fretkę i Stefę.) Fretka: O ra...juśku! Oczom nie wierzę! Nareszcie spędzimy pierwszy w życiu... Fretka i Stefa: Dzień w Spa! Fretka: Algi, maseczki błotne z glonów. Stefa: Gorące źródła i piling pyłem wulkanicznym. Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem podchodzi do dziewczyn.) Niezła frajda. Fretka: Frajda? Fineasz: Błoto, glony, pył wulkaniczny. Fretka: Żadna frajda. To dla relaksu. Czyli to coś przyjemnego. Czyli to frajda...dla dorosłych. Wy tego nie pojmiecie. Poza tym Le Sure de Bul to bardzo ekskluzywne Spa. Trzeba mieć znajomości, żeby się tam dostać. Fineasz: I znacie kogo trzeba? Fretka: Ja znam Stefę... Stefa: A ja mam sąsiadkę, która zna fryzjerkę, która zna sprzedawczynię, która zna kosmetyczkę pracującą w tym Spa. Fretka: Tak, a ja znam Stefę. Fineasz: He, my z Ferbem nie mamy takich znajomości jak wy. Stefa: Chodźmy, czas ucieka. (Fretka i Stefa wychodzą z domu i spotykają Izabele.) Izabela: Cześć wam, dokąd idziecie? Fretka: Idziemy do Spa. Stefa: Zanurzymy się w świątyni cielesnych rozkoszy. Fretka: I w błocie. Izabela: Niezła frajda. (Dziewczyny odchodzą, a Izabela idzie do chłopców.) Fineasz: A nie mówiłem, że frajda? Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Dzisiaj chyba zbudujemy Spa. Ferb, co ty na to? Przy okazji mógłbyś położyć kilka płyt. No wiesz. (Naśladuje pocieranie płyty wydając odgłosy.) Ha! Ferb: Dobra. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Przed wieżowcem Dundersztyc sprawdza pocztę w skrzynce na listy.) Dundersztyc: Same rachunki. Och, zniżka na Friko-burgera, pychota. (Słychać miauczenie i przed Dundersztycem pojawia się mały kotek.) He, uch jaki słodki, maluszek! (Podnosi kotka.) Co taki uroczy koteczek robi zupełnie sam w centru miasta? Nazwę cię Pan Puszek-Spodniuszek, bo jesteś mięciutki i wyglądasz, jakbyś miał na sobie spodnie. Przypominasz też mojego wuja, Spodniousza. (Fretka i Stefa idą do Spa.) Fretka: To jak robimy? Kąpiel, para, sauna i prysznic, czy prysznic, para, kąpiel i sauna? (Spotykają Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cześć Ene-ne-neasz. Znaczy się... Stefa: Cześć Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Idę na akcję dobroczynną budować dom. Może pójdziemy razem? Stefa: Nie możemy, bo idziemy właśnie do.. Au! (Fretka szturcha Stefę.) Fretka: Jej, akcja dobroczynna. Stefa: Przecież miałyśmy... Au! (Fretka szturcha Stefę i dziewczyna się przewraca.) Jeremiasz: Ech, nie ma sprawy, skoro jesteście zajęte. Stefa: Ej, a co to niby było?! Fretka: E, chwileczkę. (Idzie ze Stefą na stronę.) Nie chcę, żeby się dowiedział, że idziemy do Spa. Jeszcze uzna mnie za jakąś egoistkę. Jeremiasz: Fretka? Fretka: (Do Jeremiasza) Uno momento, por favor. (Do Stefy) Słuchaj, poudajemy chwilę, że mu pomagamy, a potem pójdziemy do Spa. Jeremiasz: Fretka? Fretka: (Do Jeremiasza) Państwa telefon jest dla nas ważny, prosimy czekać na połączenie z konsultantem. (Do Stefy) Jeszcze zdążymy na nasz dzień w Spa. Jeremiasz: Fretka, ale jeśli wolisz spędzić dzień w Spa... Fretka: Jaki dzień w Spa? Powiedziałam przecież dzień hura! No wiesz Hura!, że mogę pomóc zbudować dom! Hahah! Nie mogę się doczekać! (Fineasz i Ferb tworzą razem z przyjaciółmi Spa w ogródku.) Fineasz: Sól, szczotka. Ładnie, ładnie. Mleczna kąpiel, dobrze. A gdzie Buford z wodorostami? (Nad morzem Buford siłuje się z kałamarnicą o wodorosty.) (Z powrotem w ogródku) Fineasz: (Przyjeżdża ciężarówka z wulkanem.) Ej Ferb, właśnie przywieźli wulkan! Dostawca: Przed użyciem, należałoby ją tylko nieci ostudzić. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Och, słodziutki, malutki koteczek. Wiem-wiem-wiem-wiem-wiem... dawno nie jadłeś tuńczyka. Jedz sobie na zdrowie, a ja tym czasem dopracuję mój najnowszy projekt. (Wysuwa się maszyn, która maluje.) Hihihihi, ja maluję. Heheheh! (Kotem miauczy i znajduje plany.) Och, znalazłeś plany techniczne. Podobają ci się moje... (Kot niszczy plany.) Nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie plany! To jedyne! Nie! (Kotek skacze na przycisku, który uruchamia wynalazek Dundersztyca, niszcząc jego obraz.) Stój! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Malowałem cały... aaaa! (Inator maluje Dundersztyca jako klauna.) Tylko nie zachmurzator! Nie, nie! Nie dotykaj! (Kotek uruchamia inator i całe niebo staje się pochmurne.) (Na aukcji dobroczynnej) Kobieta: Wow, byleby tylko nie padało. Ech, do rzeczy, dziękuję wam wszystkim, że tu dzisiaj przyszliście. Może wy dwoje zajmiecie się ścianą frontową. Zaś wy zajmiecie się podłogami, a wy zajmiecie się kanalizacja. Fretka: Do dzieła! Kobieta: Cóż, przykro mi, ale do waszej pracy niezbędne będą maseczki. Stefa i Fretka: Tak! Kobieta: Ochronne, nie kosmetyczne. Fretka i Stefa: Och.... (W ogródku) Fineasz: Hehe, spokojnie, nie zdradzę twojej tajemnicy. Czy coś jeszcze ma przyjechać? (Słychać klakson, bo przyjechała ciężarówka.) Dostawca 2: Dzień dobry, mamy przesyłkę dla Fineasza Flynna. Fineasz: To ja. Dostawca 2: 18 kartonów ogórków zielonych. Dostawca 3: Słuchaj, nie jesteś za młody na takie zamówienie. Dostawca 2: Tak, tak, trochę jest. Musisz mu wybaczyć, jest nowy. Fineasz: Nie ma sprawy. Życzę powodzenie!Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez śmietnik.) Major Monogram: Carl, widziałeś moje fioletowe spodnie dzwony? Carl: Tak, bardzo ładne. Major Monogram: Nie o to pytałem. Carl: Wiem Majorze, żartowałem. Major Monogram: Och, żart! No tak, nawet bardo śmieszny. Carl: Dziękuje Majorze. Major Monogram: To gdzie są? Carl: Ech, już po nie idę. Major Monogram: (Pepe wlatuje do bazy.) Agencie P, już jesteś. Mh, niebo nad obszarem Trzech Stanów spowiły chmury i pewnie stoi za tym Dundersztyc. Sądziliśmy, że zniszczył Zachmurzator, dlatego to poważna zagadka. Z pewnością wiesz co robić. (Do Carla) Znalazłeś wreszcie te moje spodnie? Carl: Czy mam je wyprasować w kancik, czy może w artystyczny nieład? Major Monogram: W kancik i zrób to migiem! (Do Pepe) Idę na spotkanie klasowe. (Na akcji dobroczynnej) Stefa: Pośpieszmy się, bo wizyta nam przepadnie. Fretka: He! O, cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do dziewczyn.) Jak idzie, dziewczyny? Fretka: Och, no wiesz, trochę pomagamy, robimy za budowniczki i w ogóle. Jeremiasz: Super, w takim razie nie przeszkadzam. Fretka: Tak, super! Super-uper! (Przypadkowo uderza młotkiem w dłoń Stefy.) Stefa: Au! (W następnej scenie dziewczyny podnoszą ścianę.) Fretka: Dobra, jeśli szybko postawimy te ściankę, mamy spore szanse żeby zdą.... (Zauważa Jeremiasz i puszcza ścianę.) Och, cześć Jeremiasz! (Na Stefę spada ściana.) On jest boski, wiesz o czym mówię? (U Dundersztyca kotek robi straszny bałagan.) Dundersztyc: O nie, nie, nie! Nie dotykaj, zostaw to! Nie dobry, nie dobry kotek! Tylko nie wykasowywator! (Kot strzela inatorem w bilbord, który znika.) Złaź zaraz z powiększatora! (Kotek strzela w Księżyc, który staje się ogromny.) No co ty zrobiłeś z Księżycem, jest ogromny! Tak, tak... prawdę mówiąc jest całkiem ładny. Pepe Pan Dzioba?! Chy-chyba nie sądzisz, że sam to wszystko zrobiłem, co? To nie jest moja wina, naprawdę, tylko-tylko Pana Pusia-Spodniusia. (Kotek zasypia w łóżku.) Nazywam go Pan Pusio-Spodniusio, bo wiesz jest mięciutki, wygląda jakby miał spodnie i przypomina mojego wuja Spodniousza, który o dziwo nigdy nie nosił spodni. Hehe... w sumie to nie wiem dlaczego go tak nazwaliśmy. Mh? Tak czy siak, uwielbiam nadawać przezwiska innym. Na przykład twoje to Pan Kaczy Dziobas, a a Majora Monograma nazywam Mono-Brew. Heheheh, to mi się udało, bo wiesz, bo ona ma tylko jedną, no wiesz? A na jego małego stażystę mówię dr Kokosik. Hehe....tak, czasami chciałbym powiedzieć o wiele mniej. Au! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Na aukcji dobroczynnej Stefa i Fretka oblepiają ściany, ale rozkojarzona Fretka przypadkowo zakleja pod papierem Stefę.) Fretka: Och Stefa, nie sądzisz, że Jeremiasz bosko wygląda w pasie z narzędziami? Stefa: Mmmm..... Fretka: Ja też. Stefa: Mmmmm... Fretka: Kiedyś z pewnością się pobierzemy. Stefa: Mmmmm... Fretka: Mówiłam ci, jak damy dzieciom na imię? Xavier i Amanda. Stefa: (Uwalnia się.) Mam dość! Musimy tam być za pięć minut i pójdę tam z tobą, lub bez! Kobieta: Och, już sobie idziesz? Miałam promyczek nadziei, że będziesz mogła mi pomóc w takiej jednej, drobnej sprawie. Trzeba rozkruszyć betonowy kloc przed zachodem słońca. E, to nie kłopot, prawda? W końcu przecież to na cel dobroczynny. Wiedziała, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do dziewczyn.) Cześć, Fretka, ja właśnie skończyłem moją część i właśnie wracam do domu. He, fajnie było spędzić z tobą cały dzień. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Pa Jeremiasz, z tobą też fajnie było spędzić cały dzień. Heheheh. Słyszałaś, spędziliśmy razem cały dzień. (Fretka przypadkowo naciska włącznik młota pneumatycznego, na którym stoi Stefa i dziewczyna zaczyna niszczyć nim niekontrolowanie cały dom.) Stefa: Ach, na pomoc! Fretka: Już biegnę! Stefa! Stefa: Fretka, uciekaj! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Dziewczyny burzą cały dom.) (Stefa i Fretka wracają do domu z budowy całe brudne.) Fretka: Bardzo cię przepraszam, że musiałyśmy wszystko posprzątać, a potem odbudować. Przepraszam też, że przeze mnie przepadła nam wizyta w Spa. I przepraszam za to, że jestem złą przyjaciółką. Chciałam zaimponować Jeremiaszowi i stra.... Stefa: Dobra, przestań i to natychmiast. Mówisz jak te panienki w Talk showach, z których z których się nabijamy. Fretka: Ale Stefa, ja... Stefa: Słuchaj, ja to widzę tak. Przez ciebie w ogóle nie dotarłam do Spa. Walczyłam z młotem pneumatycznym, spadła na mnie ściana, mam resztki tynku we włosach i w zasadzie zmarnowałaś mi cały dzień, ale zrobiłaś to z miłości, więc ci wybaczam. Fretka: Serio? Stefa: Tak! Pamiętasz co było w trzeciej klasie? Fretka: Gdy przykleiłaś mi chomika do włosów, by zaimponować Billy'emu? Stefa: Tak, więc rozumiesz. Stefa i Fretka: Ach... miał fajne oczy... Fretka: Więc jesteśmy kwita.(Dziewczyny wchodzą do ogródka i zauważają Spa Fineasza i Ferba.) Och! Stefa: Raj...! Fretka: ...Ciu! Buford: (Relaksuje się w jacuzzi.) Samoobsługa. Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka! Wow, wyglądacie na zmęczone. W takim razie zapraszam was do Spa. Fretka: Ogródkowe Spa? Powiem o wszystkim ma... (Patrzy na Stefę, która patrzy gniewnie na nią.) tak, świetny pomysł! (Piosenka Dzień w Spa) To dzień w spa. Czas odprężyć się, I odpłynąć wnet, W błogi sen. To dzień w spa! (Tak!) To Fineasz i Ferb wysmarują masłem, Plecy, stopy i głowę też! Na początek ciepła kąpiel! Chę-tnie! Poczekaj aż skóra rozmięknie! Czy sauna, żar, herbatka, czy wosk! Zamknij oczy, aż się pozbędziesz, Wszyściutkich trosk! To jest dzień w spa! Taaak! Shiatsu! Na zdrowie! Wielkie dzięki, ziom! Słony peeling i błoto, I co tylko chcesz! Pedicure, maseczki, i kąpiel, Pośród świec! Taa... I kąpiel pośród świec. To jest dzień w spa! Taaak! Shiatsu! Skąd jesteś? Tego nie wiem sam! Woda z kwaśnych ogórków, I cytryny ze dwie! Właśnie zapodali Fineasz i Ferb, Bo to ... Dzień w spa... (Fretka i Stefa z okładem na twarzy leżą na leżakach.) Fineasz: Jesteście ostatnimi klientkami. Idziemy wszystko pozamykać, ale możecie zostać ile tylko chcecie. (Pepe zarzuca Dundersztycowi Nelsona.) Dundersztyc: Ile razy mam powtarzać. To nie ja, tylko on. Tylko popatrz, no! (Kotek wciska przycisk wykasowywatora i znika Spa Fineasza i Ferba.) (Linda wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie zauważa Stefę i Fretkę na leżakach.) Linda: Fretka? Stefa? Co wy robicie? Fretka: Odpoczywamy w Spa. Linda: Jakim spa? Fretka: Które Fineasz i Fer... Spa zniknęło, prawda? Linda: Co ty znów wygadujesz? Fretka: Ach, nie ważne. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No widzisz, mówiłem, że to nie ja. (Kotek traci równowagę i spada z wieżowca i łapie się końcówki inatora.) Panie Pusiu-Spodniusiu, nie, stój! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! (Łapie zwierzaka.) Och, no proszę. Naprawdę mało brakowało, bo jeszcze tylko trochę. Och-oo... Aaaaaa! (Dundersztyc i kotek wypadają z wieżowca.) Przez ciebie mam tylko same problemy i tyle. (Pepe skacze i łapiąc Dundersztyca opuszcza go na spadochronie.) Pepe! Dundersztyc: Och, chyba nic mu nie jest. (Przytula kotka.) Troszkę się tylko przestraszył. Chłopiec: (Podbiega do Dundersztyc.) Mój kot, szukam go dziś od samego rana! Dundersztyc: A teraz pewnie powinienem postąpić szlachetnie. Ach! Proszę bardzo.(Oddaje kota chłopcu.) Ludzie: Och.... Dundersztyc: I co się tak gapicie?! (W napisach końcowych piosenka Doktor Kokosik) Uuuuu Doktor Kokosik, Tańczy! Oto on, Doktor Kokosik, Tańczy. Oto on, Doktor Kokosik! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2